sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Interdimentional Hectic
The IDH is a high-teir boss that appears for level 85s and up. IDH has many crazy skills from other worlds (Video Games), and is a bigger threat than most other bosses due to its intense summoning cooldown and its somewhat-OP minions. Also, the longer the battle goes on, the more powerful he becomes. Stats and Skills HP: 5,000,000/95,000,000 Speed: 20% faster then a unslowed, unsped player to 40% slower. Varies depending on how long the battle has been going. Turn Rate: Near Instant to 190 degrees per second. Gets faster over time. Skills: Slammah: '''It's basic, contact move. Upon nearing you. Interdimentional Hectic does a body-slam that does 2345-3456 damage. depending on the point of battle. 3579-4700 on Savage. '''BALLOONS: It's weakest summoning skill. Summons 5 Green Bloons (6 Savage). They will be explained later. 35 second cooldown. '''Dark Crafter: '''Summons an Anti-Player that will also be explained later. 2 minute cooldown. '''Eye of the Golem: '''Summons the Terraria Golem 2 if Salvage. See stats below. 1.5 minute cooldown '''Orb of Destiny: '''One of the 3 Orb spells. A figure appears to the msot DPS-heavy player, and says a long and boring prophecy about cake. The prophecy lasts 12 seconds (15 Savage), and during that time, the player is frozen. 1.5 minute cooldown; shares with other Orb Spells. '''Orb of Fear: '''One of the 3 Orb spells. All players get the "Scared" debuff: Going within 5 meters of any zombies during this debuff will result in losing 15 HP/tick. Debuff lasts for 15 seconds (20 savage). 1.5 minute cooldown; shares with other Orb spells. '''Orb of Chaos: '''One of the 3 Orb spells. Doubles the power of all Zombies, and halves the damage of all Players. However, when it is over, all Zombies have a 30% (20%) chance of dying (Each), and Players have a 3% (2% Savage) of regaining all health. Lasts 10 (13 Savage) seconds. 1.5 minute cooldown; shares with other Orb spells. '''Ender wither: '''Spawns an Ender wither. See stats below. 6 minute cooldown. Summons Stats NOTE: All Summon cooldowns of single entities begin when said entity dies. Bloon They start as Green Bloons. They take 15 (20 Savage)% of your life on contact; however this is suicidal. Upon taking 10000 (80000 Savage) damage, turns into a Blue Bloon. They only do 10(15)% damage, however they will take 20000 (160000 Savage) damage and turn into a Red Bloon. this Red Bloon will, again, do 5% less damage than the Blue, however it will have twice the health. Dark Crafter Dark Crafter acts as a Player of 2(3 Savage) levels higher than the normal level. They will be of a random class, and choose one of the players to have a copied weapon of. Dark Crafters, however, have no skills, and also have little intellegence. Golem Terraria Golem has 4 parts: Head, both Arms, and Body. Head has 40000 (320000 Savage) health, and once that is destroyed, the Arms will be damageable. They each have as much health as Green Bloon. Once both are deostroyed, 80000(640000)-healthed Body becomes vulnrable. Ender Wither The Ender Wither is, like the Golem, 3 entities. It randomly teleports, each head has as much HP as the WHOLE golem, and they fire projectiles that do as much damage as the boss itself and leave poison that does 10 Damage/tick. Category:Zombies Category:Bosses